13 and Pregnant: Jackson and Ramona's Story - Part 1
by FullandFullerHouseForever
Summary: What would happen if Jackson got Ramona pregnant? Follow-up Story: /s/12873414/1/After-the-Baby-Jackson-and-Ramona-s-Story-Part-2
1. The Incident

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Fuller-Tanner-Gibbler household. DJ, Kimmy and Stephanie went out for a girls weekend while Fernando went to Disneyland with Max and Tommy. Jackson and Ramona were at home alone because they had to catch up on homework.

Jackson and Ramona were studying in Jackson and Max's room complaining about Fernando not taking them to Disneyland with him, Max and Tommy. After, all Tommy wouldn't even remember it an hour later, let alone the rest of his childhood.

"It's so annoying!" Jackson said.

"Yea," Ramona complained, "In the words of Steph, How Rude!"

They both laughed vigorously, they looked into each other's eyes and slowly their faces drifted together into a kiss that was like neither of them had experienced before.

"Woah, baby!" they both said, on the top of their breaths.

Jackson started to say "That was,"

"Amazing." Ramona interrupted. They started making out on their way to Jackson and Max's room, they made out while undressing each other. Ramona felt Jackson's boner against her leg, she was really turned on. They started having sex in Jackson's bed. They went at it for over three hours until they fell asleep.


	2. The Discovery

1 MONTH LATER

Ramona and Jackson had been secretly dating for the last month, Ramona had started throwing up and craving different foods. One morning when Ramona came downstairs DJ asked her to feed Cosmo she gagged at the smell of the meaty gelatin and rushed to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet, Kimmy knocked on the door.

"Hi Ramona, it's me, can I come in." she asked.

"Sure," Ramona answered, Kimmy, walked in.

"What's happening? I keep throwing up, I always crave pickles and I gag at the smell of Cosmo's food." Ramona said

"Ramona, I need you to answer me truthfully, ok?" Kimmy asked,

"Ok," Ramona answered,

"Did you had sex?" Kimmy asked her daughter, scared.

"Umm..." Ramona replied.

"Oh my god," Kimmy said on the top of her breath, "Who was it? Where was it? When was it?"

"Jackson, his bed, the weekend we were home alone." Ramona replied, scared for her secret boyfriend's life. "We sort of clicked and we've been dating secretly for about a month now

"Ok, I'll get you a few pregnancy tests on my way home from work," Kimmy said rushing out the door.


	3. The Verification

5 HOURS LATER

"Ok, this is it..." Ramona said to herself hoping for Jackson's sake it'd be negative.

All 5 tests were positive she was pretty sure she was pregnant. She was angry not at Jackson but at herself, how could she have had sex without protection. It was bad, very bad, she walked out the bathroom door and told her mom about the results.

"I'll tell everyone at dinner tonight," Ramona said, "I hope Jackson will help me raise the baby."

"Don't worry, DJ and I will make him," Kimmy said to her daughter, calmly.


	4. The Announcement

DINNER THAT NIGHT

"Hey, everyone. I have an announcement to make," Ramona said frightened, "I'm pregnant."

The whole family gasped, Jackson laughed.

"Jackson this isn't a joke," Ramona exclaimed, "And you know you are the father."

"You hear that?" Jackson said excitedly, "I'm gonna be a dad! Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad..." Jackson fainted.

"Oh, Mylanta! What happened, Ramona?" DJ asked,

"Well I and Jackson have been dating for some time now and we kind of clicked.

"Oh, Mylanta, I'm gonna be a grandma..." DJ said as she fainted.

Jackson woke up about five minutes later.

"I just had the craziest dream!" he yawned, "Ramona was pregnant and I was the father!"

"Jackson," Ramona said, "That wasn't a dream..."


	5. The Hospital

2 MONTHS LATER

Jackson and Ramona walk into the hospital, people were staring and shaking their heads, little kids were pointing at her growing baby bump.

"Hi, we're here for our first ultrasound with Dr Sinjin," Ramona said to the receptionist.

"Funny joke, kid!" the receptionist replied.

"I'm not joking, my name is Ramona Gibbler," she said.

"Oh. Well take a seat, He'll be with you shortly." the receptionist said.

They walked over to the waiting area and sat down, Ramona put her hand on Jackson's knee.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Ramona asked Jackson,

"I don't have a doubt in my mind, our moms will help a lot. We'll be fine!" he replied.

"Ramona Gibbler, the doctor will see you now," said the nurse.

They walked into the hospital room as Ramona lied on the bed.

"Hello," said Dr Sinjin "Ramona and Jackson, I believe."

"Yep." They said together.

"So, are you ready for your first ultrasound?" the doctor said,

"As ready as we'll ever be," Ramona said calmly.

"Ok, the gel will be a bit cold," he replied.

About a half hour later they walked out of the hospital with a picture of their healthy baby. They walked home from the hospital which was about a five-minute walk. After the two months of pregnancy DJ and Kimmy had come around to the idea of letting them keep the baby and let them share a room and a bed, Max was happy because he had his own room and he was going to be an uncle. Fernando who was very supportive drove them to special appointments. at different hospitals, he was eccentric about becoming a grandpa or as he said a grandpapi.


	6. The Due Date

3 MONTHS LATER

Jackson and Ramona were at their second and final ultrasound,

"Hello, Jackson and Ramona. Are we going to find out the gender of the baby today?" Dr Sinjin asked

"No thanks, we want it to be a surprise," Ramona said

"I want it to be a boy though," Jackson said.

"Ok, your due date is approximately September 14th, 2017,"

"Awesome," Jackson said. "That's 3 months and 1 day away, right?"

"Yep," Dr Sinjin said.


	7. The Kicking

2 MONTHS LATER

"JACKSON!" Ramona screamed.

Jackson came running up the stairs into their room.

"Yeah, Ramona?" He asked,

"I'm having a really bad contraction, OWWW!" she replied,

Kimmy and DJ ran in.

"Are you ok Ramona?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, just having a bad contraction," Ramona said

"Ok, just sleep it off," DJ said as she and Kimmy walked out of the room.

"Wait... I think the baby is kicking," Ramona exclaimed,

"Awesome let me feel," Jackson said excitedly

He felt the baby kick.

"I'm so happy," Jackson said

"So am I," Ramona replied.


	8. The Fustration

1 MONTH AND 1 WEEK LATER

"Come on," Ramona complained, "GET OUT!"

"I know it's a week late Ramona. But don't worry, the baby will come," Jackson assured her.

"I'm happy I'm doing this with you Jackson," Ramona said as she started to tear up,

"I'm happy too," Jackson said.


	9. The Broken Water

1 HOUR LATER

Jackson and Ramona were walking in the mall as Ramona felt a sharp pain, she was going into labor!

"Oh my god! I think I'm going into labor Jackson," Ramona shrieked,

"Ok, I'll call your dad," Jackson said as he pressed the speed dial button for Fernando.

"Hello," Jackson said into the phone with a panicky tone in his voice,

"Yes," Fernando replied,

"Ramona is going into labor, come and pick us up were at the mall,"

"Ok, I'll meet you outside McDonalds Drive-Thru, I'll be there in five minutes," he said.


	10. The Crowning

3 HOURS LATER

"Come on Ramona, push!" Dr Sinjin said as the baby's head was crowning.

Ramona was squeezing Jackson's hand so hard that he couldn't feel it. The entire family was waiting outside the delivery room, there was the Katsopoli, the Tanners, the Fullers and the Gibblers.


	11. The Baby

10 MINUTES LATER

"Guys, you can come in now," Jackson said from inside the room in a hushed voice, "Be very quiet,"

The family walked in.

"I'd like to introduce you to our son," Jackson said.

"Awww!" the family said.

"He's so cute," Max said,

"What are you going to name him?" asked Becky,

"We were thinking maybe Henry Maximus Tommy Fuller after Jackson's dad and Max," Ramona replied

"Holy chalupas! I'm an uncle!" Max said.

A follow-up story will be coming soon...

-FAFHF


End file.
